


Props and Moorings

by donutsweeper



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Magnum has a few words of support for TC.Episode tag to S1e19, "Blood in the Water."





	Props and Moorings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



TC was nearly finished scrubbing down the chopper when Magnum wandered over.

"Need help?"

"Nah, I'm almost done."

"Good timing on my part then. Shammy said he got her fixed up?"

"Yep."

"That man is a wonder." Magnum watched TC for a few minutes before speaking up again, "Rick told me about your dad. Working helicopter or not, you know he's proud of you, right? The man'd have to be crazy not to be."

"Maybe."

"No maybe's about it. He's your dad, all he'd have to do is take one look at you to be proud of you."

"Thanks, man."


End file.
